


Желе

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Rassda



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Drabble Collection, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Как довести партнера до состояния желе?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Kudos: 6
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Желе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [various untitled Morgan/Reid drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371788) by [freakingdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/pseuds/freakingdork). 



> Кинк — римминг

— О черт, ты меня до смерти доведешь, — простонал Морган, когда Рид облизал сжатые складки. Он почувствовал довольную ухмылку между своими ягодицами, но возражать желание не было, пока Рид делал то, что у него получалось лучше всего: доводил Моргана до состояния желе.

Когда язык наконец проник внутрь, Морган почти был готов спустить. Он совсем был как то желе. Рид отодвинулся.

— Хочешь, трахай кровать, но к твоему члену прикасаться я не планирую, — сказал он и продолжил то, чем занимался.


End file.
